Hopeful Savior & Light Warrior
by chloerayn81
Summary: This is a major Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover. It is a Hermione with multiple people pairing. It will have Bella, Molly, Ginny and Ron bashing. Harry has been labeled his whole life as the savior of the wizarding world. Now that the War has been won what will the victors do with the rest of their lives? Also, everything is not okay with the golden trio but why? R2FO!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

At precisely 11:59 pm at the last stroke of midnight a scream tore through the house. It reverberated off ceilings and it rattled windows. It was the sound of pain, it was the sound of anguish, it was the sound of fear, it was the sound of desperation. This scream was quickly followed by a high pitch girly squeal. That was the sound of joy, that was the sound of hope, that was the sound of happiness, that was the sound of new beginnings. The scream of pain slowly turned to sad sobs that shook the shoulders. The sad sobs turned to devastated but quiet whimpers. The squeal of hope slowly turned into giggles as the hopeless one held onto the hopeful one. Mother held daughter and knew that her daughter was destined for amazing things. Mother held daughter and knew that her daughter would be a uniter of worlds. Mother held daughter and knew that her daughter would be the ender of many feuds. Mother held daughter as the life was drained away from her. She sang to her daughter and made sure that for a few blissful moments her daughter knew that she was so loved and that she would never ever be alone in this world. Then the mother died and the hopeful one was quieted by the sorrow in the air.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first ever story. It will be a Hermione Granger and reverse Harem. She will be paired with both Harry Potter World characters and Twilight world characters. This story will have Weasley bashing. This story will have Bella bashing. If you don't like either of those then I suggest that you don't read this story. **

**Again...this is my first ever fanfiction. Please keep that in mind when reviewing. I value constructive criticism and critique but don't be vicious about it.**

**I hope you all like my story! Have a great day!  
~RollerChloster  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Panting is heard as feet run through the trees trying to dodge something. What am I trying to dodge? What's chasing me? Branches reach out to keep me trapped. Scratches from branches and twigs scatter my arms and legs but I push myself onward. The panting is rapidly turning to screaming. Screaming that sounds close by. Is that me screaming? Panting gasps leave my throat as I continue running. I feel as if I've been running my whole life. I believe it's only been a couple minutes. My side groans in pain but still I run. One foot, two, three…I lose count as trees whip past me and my breathing is labored but still, I run. Why am I running? What am I running from?

I want to turn back and see what this terror is that I run from, but my body pushes me onward. I don't understand what this heart stopping terror is from, but I don't really want to take the time to figure it out. Pushing past trees, and bushes my feet continue to fun. I am stumbling and running through the forest. If I was more aware of my surroundings, I would realize that the foliage of trees is rapidly decreasing, and more space is visible. I would realize that I was no longer running through the forest but now somehow, I was running through a hallway. I would realize that I know this hallway and that I've spent 6 wonderful years in the hallways attached to this one. I would realize so much more, but I don't.

I don't realize anything other than running one foot in front of the other. Panicked gasps leave my mouth when finally, my body can't take the running anymore and I fall. I fall to my knees and crawl backwards trying to escape the terror. I risk a glance up and see what I have been running from. I look up and see the object of the extreme terror that I felt previously. My eyes connect with blue eyes that are on a man with a shock of red hair. I know this man. He walked down the hallways that I was just running down while trying to escape. He used to be my friend and we had so many memories together. His name was Ronald Billius Weasley and he is my greatest terror.

I gasp jerking myself awake and see someone hovering above the bed that I laid on. The person above my bed has dark brown almost black hopelessly messy hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at me.

"Hello Hermione. Are you okay? It looks like you had a bad dream." Harry said while stroking my hair softly.

"Not a bad dream, it was a bad memory." I whimpered out still caught in the terror of my memory. Normally I hate looking weak in front of anyone but the stress of the memory from my ex-boyfriend made me freak out and so it came out as weakness. Harry sat at my bedside and stroked my hair softly whispering kind and comforting words to me. His emerald green eyes were filled with worry and I knew that pretty soon he would be getting Draco. I wanted to avoid that because Draco was probably the only person that worried more than Harry and sometimes it felt very suffocating.

Footsteps were heard racing up the stairs, and I looked into Harry's eyes with a minor look of betrayal, annoyance and irritation.

Harry saw my eyes and shrugged not apologizing because he was worried about me and my mental health. I know I couldn't be super angry with him. I knew that he and Draco both loved me and that's why they cared about me but still sometimes it drove a girl batty with their hovering.

"Harry, this is the fifth time she's woken up this week with a nightmare. Is it possible that it's from being back in England?"

"I don't really know Dray. Maybe. Where could we go."

"I'm right here. Don't speak as if I am not in the room with you." I snapped to my two boys. They both glanced down at me and then shared a meaningful look and I knew what that meant. It meant that we were probably going to move but I really don't know where we were going to move to.

"I've heard there is a fair bit of Supernatural things going on in Forks, Washington. We could go there and not stand out too bad."

"Yes, that might be the best option. Let's go ahead and start packing. We should be ready to move pretty soon as long as packing is done in a timely fashion."

"Woah, woah, wait. I did not agree to leaving our life in Britain and moving to America. Maybe you should ask me before you make all these plans about where I am going to live."

"Mia, we are only trying to do what we think is best for you. It isn't healthy to be in Britain anymore. Everyone wants things from us and all of our other friends like Luna, Neville, the twins they are already in America."

"Not to mention Blaise, and Theo are in America too. It will be heathier for you to get away from all the demands of people and all the bad memories. Plus, we can have a little Hogwarts Alumni reunion. It will all work out and everything will be perfectly fine. You will see!"

Despite Draco and Harry's optimism I was still worried because I didn't know if I would be able to start over. Despite all those negative thoughts I pushed through and started packing my belongings. I know that with my boys we could make any place our home because together we are strong. Forks, Washington better watch out because a new and stronger Hermione is coming to town with my boys and the town won't know what hit them!


End file.
